Demonsoul
by ZeroRevolution
Summary: What if Tom Riddle stopped Fawkes from healing the basilisk poison? Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, died. Something new now walks the Earth in his place. Something that has not been seen in millennia.
1. Demon

Chapter 1

Demon

Blood dripped from his fingertips as Harry Potter pulled his fingers from the man's smashed skull. He was barely cognizant of the world around him, instead feeling his blood and soul react to the rush of power. Coming down from the incredible high, he looked at the terrified girl, staring at him as he simply stood, completely wrapped in shifting shadows.

"Go." Harry ordered in a deep, harsh voice that was nothing like his own. "You are safe now." Panicking, the girl scrambled to her feet and ran off, nearly tripping.

Harry shook his head. He looked around the alley, seeing no one watching. He gestured at the corpse. The blood on his fingers glowed, then seemed to evaporate. The man's corpse was instantly incinerated. The shadows that hid his thirteen year old body swirled around him, forming a dome. Then, they vanished, taking him along with them.

* * *

Harry appeared an alley. The shadows vanished, revealing his true form. He was much more fit than he'd been in the previous years. His body had restored itself, after suffering years of abuse and malnourishment. He had grown several inches and looked several years older than he actually was. He wore a tight, dark t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Before, he could never have been seen wearing clothes like this, because Dudley would have tried to take them from him.

He felt a twinge of pain on his back and knew that it was the scars. The restoration was a fairly slow process, showing immediate effects, yet taking a long time to fully heal him. He rubbed his arm, feeling a slight burning. His fingers brushed over the large circular wound, causing him to hiss. He thought about the events that had changed his life, starting with that damned basilisk.

* * *

Flashback

_Harry fell back, the sword coming loose from his nerveless fingers. The poison was rushing through his veins. The basilisk reared up, about to consume him._

"_STOP." A voice said in Parseltongue. Harry managed to catch a glimpse of the man named Tom Riddle, who he now knew to be the young Voldemort. "I want to enjoy this."_

_Then, he turned to Harry, twirling the holly wand. "How does it feel, Potter? To know that you will never be able to save anyone? My basilisk is going to kill off all the Mudbloods in this school, then, maybe we'll go out into the world and begin to purge the entire world of the worthless muggles. Lord Voldemort will begin his reign anew!" He sneered. "And now, Harry Potter won't be there to stop him." _

_Harry could see everything dimming. He could barely see anymore. Fawkes flew down, stopping his attacks on the Basilisk to hover over Harry's arm. He lowered his head above the wound, when suddenly he was blasted away, bursting into flame and reverting to a chick as he flew. _

"_I don't think so, phoenix." Riddle laughed. Harry could feel himself dying. "Good bye, Harry Potter." Riddle said as the last light left Harry's eyes. The Boy-Who-Lived was dead._

_Moments later, there was a surge of dark power through Harry's body. His eyes shot open and Riddle was thrown back. The shadows in the room swirled around Harry, wreathing him in darkness._

"_KILL HIM!" Riddle shrieked, terrified of the strange boy._

_The basilisk reared back. It looked terrified of something. He shook his head and raised an arm, not even bothering to look at the serpent. The shadows swirled along his arm, then flew towards the basilisk, smashing into the gigantic snake. Instantly, the snake slammed into the ground, dead. The whole process had taken about a second. _

"_What the hell are you, Potter?!" Riddle snarled. _

_Harry didn't bother with a reply, even if he'd had one. Riddle looked into his eyes, attempting to use Legilemency to get into Harry's mind. Unfortunately for him, Harry's eyes had changed, the pupils being replaced with black stars while the green was now a glowing corona. Tom Riddle screamed as his partially-incorporeal form dissolved into shadow, incinerated by simply locking eyes with Harry Potter. _

_Harry closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, the green light had formed into an emerald crystal that encased the dark stars. He looked down at the diary, which had crumbled into dust. Ginny Weasley was totally depleted of life energy, Harry knew somehow. She would not wake up for at least an hour, assuming she was around people for that time. She needed to absorb ambient life energy from people around her. _

_Fawkes would not be capable of teleportation or flight for a while. Again, Harry wasn't sure exactly how he'd known about that. He looked around for his wand and saw nothing. Then, next to where Riddle had been, there was a short line of wood dust with a bit of gold within it. _

_Harry sighed. His wand was beyond saving. He got the feeling that he didn't need it anymore. He gestured at the unconscious red headed girl and she was lifted into the air. To keep up appearances, he coated the sword blade with Basilisk blood. The sword, which had not been able to help him against the Slytherin's serpent, was lifted along with the Sorting Hat. Fawkes was also being levitated, perched on the Hat. _

_Harry made his way back to the rubble. "Ron! Are you alright?" He didn't hear a response. Now that he looked closer, more rubble had been dislodged. The wall would be much harder to clear by normal means. He leaned against the rock wall, trying to hear if Ron responded. He felt something across the wall with his magic, and reached out for it. It felt like a tiny spark of spiritual energy. He touched it with his own spirit._

'Well, I think that's enough. That snake should be stuck here now, along with that damn diary. Harry's stuck as well! Even if Potter could kill the basilisk, there's no way he could have the strength to clear the rubble afterwards. I'll tell Dumbledore that I got rid of the snake and finally get all of the attention! I'll probably get an award! Ginny's going to die, but oh well.' _Ron's voice said. It was a little bit different from usual, but it was definitely him._

_Harry was furious. What the hell was that? Was that really what Ron thought? Harry somehow knew that he could use the spark, or seed as he decided to call it, to control Ron. He used it, using his power to envelop the seed. He took complete control of Ron's mind, taking the boy's senses for his own. _

_He used Ron's body to look at the broken wand on the floor. With a though, Harry used his power to repair it. He raised Ron's wand and used his mouth to incant a spell in a language fairly similar to Parseltongue. The rocks imploded, instantly removing the obstacle. Harry left Ron's mind, but before Ron regained his senses, he overloaded the wand with his strange new power. It explode, leaving no trace that it had ever been repaired. _

"_H-H-Harry!" Ron said, feigning happiness. "Is that Ginny? What happened to the basilisk? The diary?"_

"_Yes. Dead. Gone." Harry said curtly. He walked over to the tunnel entrance. "Stairs." He hissed in Parseltongue. The tunnel transformed into a set of stairs. "Get Lockhart." He ordered. Hearing the steel in Harry's voice, he scrambled to obey. Moments later, They were on their way to see the headmaster. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Several hours later, Harry had been awarded an award for Special Services to the School, two hundred points to Gryffindor, been informed that he was the heir to Godric Gryffindor, and freed a house elf from an abusive master. He was annoyed to find that Ron had also been awarded with points and the Special Services award. The redheaded brat hadn't done anything of value. Of course, Harry wasn't being very generous to him anymore. The boy had been deceiving him for two years. He was done with Ron Weasley._

* * *

Harry shook himself out of his reverie. Before he left the alley, he used shadows to shield his vision from the sunlight, which hurt his more sensitive eyes. After a moment, Harry passed a sign with the words 'PRIVET DRIVE'. He headed towards number 4 when his path was blocked by a group of boys. One of them stepped forward.

"Polkiss." Harry said, bored. "Get out of my way."

"What'd you do to Big D, Potter?" The boy asked.

Harry sighed. "Get out of my way or you'll live to regret it."

"Shut up, Potter!" Polkiss shouted, throwing a clumsy punch. Harry ducked down, the punch sailing over his head. As he clenched his fist, dark sparks crackled between his fingers. His fist slammed into the other boy's abdomen, sending him flying back. He was sprawled out on the ground. His shirt was burnt away where Harry had hit him, the skin beneath heavily burnt.

Harry ignored the hurt boy and walked past, the other boys clearing out of his way, desperate to avoid touching the dangerous young man. Harry just chuckled at their reaction. Once, they'd sought him out, in order to beat him up. Now, they fled from his mere presence.

He reached number 4 and touched the door. It unlocked and opened. He walked over to the family room and sat down. He watched TV for a little while. A lot of news channels were running specials on the recent escape of Sirius Black from a top security prison. He got the feeling that there was more to the story than met the eye. He remembered the name Sirius Black, but he couldn't recall from where. His powers had enhanced his mind, but hadn't completed their work yet.

He was trying to remember, when suddenly another thought popped into his head. "Oh. I almost forgot." He muttered. He walked up to the smallest bedroom and tapped it with his forefinger. Instantly, the half-dozen locks opened. Before he went inside, Harry reached into the room with his mind, and touched the three seeds within.

"Do not move." Harry ordered. He walked into the room and looked around. With his fat uncle and whale of a cousin, the room would have been quite packed. Luckily for them, Harry had repaired all of the broken objects, as well as casting a space expansion charm, giving them plenty of room. They were more comfortable than he'd ever been in the house. He looked at the third person. "Petunia, you have thirty minutes to make meals for your family. You will not say a single word during that time, nor communicate with anyone in any form. When you return, you will close the door, which will seal itself behind you, and make no attempts to escape." The bony woman shuffled off to go and obey her orders. Harry glared at the others. "Do not move a single muscle, beyond those necessary for survival, until she returns. When she does, you can move around, but make no attempts to communicate with the outside world."

He'd found that his orders were not perfect. They were absolute, but seemed to wane over time. He'd also noticed that they'd been getting stronger. Harry checked the date. It was two days before his birthday. He'd decided that he would stay with them until that day, just to prolong their punishment. He'd let them go after that, but not without leaving certain orders.

He'd noticed that the blood wards were no longer active. They still protected the inhabitants of the house, but that was only because of the previous twelve years. Since he'd returned, they'd showed no signs of charging. He wanted to look up what was going on with him. He enjoyed his new abilities, but he got the feeling that there were things that he didn't know about them, and he didn't like that. He'd died, yet he was still alive, with all of these strange powers.

* * *

Two days later, just past midnight, Harry bid them farewell, forcing his uncle to sign the permission slip for Hogsmeade. They were not permitted to say anything about him unless specifically, at which they would not give any signs of anything being out of the ordinary, even if a wizard were to come asking. Before he went to Diagon Alley, he felt the strange need he'd felt before. The need to take life, to consume it and make it his own.

He vanished, shadows consuming his form. He reappeared in London, no more than a mile away from Diagon Alley. He expanded his senses. He knew that he needed to kill, but he didn't really want to take innocent lives. He searched for a dark soul, one corrupted by murder. He found one and vanished, reappearing on a roof above the man. He watched in horror as the man raised a long knife over a terrified young woman and a small boy, probably her son. Shadows surged up to envelop Harry as he leapt down. Harry's pupils turned to bloody fire as he pulled back his hand, pressing his fingers together. His fingers smashed into the man's skull, the tips of his fingers protruding from the man's face. Then, Harry dragged his hand down, his fingers sheering through flesh, sinew, muscle, and bone as he tore the man in two.

He reveled in the kill a moment, then looked over at the terrified people cowering beneath him. He reached into their minds and erased their memories of the entire incident. He didn't simply block it, he actually ripped it from their minds. He then reached into their spirits. He barely knew their names, having caught them while he skimmed through their minds. Just knowing their names gave him the slightest bit of access to their spirits. He planted a tiny seed within them and gave them a single command, to leave the alley and go somewhere safe. They dutifully obeyed, leaving the alley without so much as a glance.

Harry simply stood there for a moment longer, absorbing more of the dead man's life energy. Then, he released his eyes and disintegrated his body. He walked out of the alley and decided to walk to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Knowing that he was running out of pocket gold, Harry headed towards Gringotts. As soon as he entered, he was surprised to find himself rushed into a private office.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry demanded. The goblin who'd rushed him into the room bowed.

"I'm sorry, my lord." The goblin said, kneeling. "We had orders to bring you to this office from the head of the goblin nation. Of course, if this displeases you…"

"It's fine." Harry said, confused. Why did the goblin treat him with such respect? He thought that goblins hated wizards. "Why do you treat me like this? I thought that goblins hate wizards?"

"I'm afraid that I am bound by magical oath to not reveal that information. Director Ragnok will be with you soon. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you." Harry said. He hadn't really needed to eat or drink much ever since his 'death'.

"Yes, my lord. If you need anything, simply ask one of the guards outside."

"Guards? Why are there guards outside? Am I not permitted to leave this room?" Harry asked, a tiny surge of shadows swirled around the room.

"No, my lord!" The goblin said, as if shocked that anyone would dare set laws for Harry. "They are there for your protection. If you do not wish for them to remain, simply give the order."

"It's fine." Harry said. Just then, there was a knock at the door, then silence. After a minute, Harry looked at it. "Come in."

Then, Ragnok walked into the room. He bowed to Harry. "My lord, it is an honor to finally meet you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Why do you call me 'My lord'?"

"Because you are the King. You do not know?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"My lord, I must beg your pardon. Did- did you recently find yourself killed by a certain type of creature or ancient spell?"

"A basilisk bit me and, yeah, I thought I died. Then, I got up and had these strange powers."

"Yes, a basilisk would do it. It is the most ancient type of Demonic snake." He paused. "My lord, by being killed by a Demonic creature, we believe that it unleashed an ancient power within you." He bowed again. "My lord, you are possessed of a Demonsoul. Not only that, you possess the Master Demonsoul. As goblins, we are partially Demonic creatures. As such, you are our absolute ruler."

"Really? What is this Demonsoul?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"A Demonsoul is a special type of power that certain people are born with. They are extremely rare, and there are multiple types of Demonsouls, such as a Fire Demonsoul. You have the rarest of all, however, my lord. You have the Master Demonsoul. It grants you many abilities, as I am sure you are aware by now, my lord."

"Yes. Before you go on, I have to ask. How did you know that I was killed?"

"My lord, as an underage holder of one of our highest accounts, you are protected by a special spell that notifies us if you are in danger."

"I assume that you will remove the spell? Also, I have been beaten dozens of times while I was at my relatives' house. Why didn't your spell trigger then?"

"My lord, the spell does not trigger within Hogwarts, but we have no idea why it would not activate in your relatives' house. And yes, should you desire it, the spell can easily be removed."

Harry had a thought. "I assume that it is the Hogwarts wards that prevent detection?" At Ragnok's nod, he continued. "Would blood wards of protection block the spell?"

"No. Of course, wards could be erected to block the spell, but why would anyone do that?"

Dumbledore? Harry wondered.

"I'm not sure yet." Harry said aloud. "Regardless, I assume that the wards around the Chamber of Secrets are less effective than those around the castle proper."

"I'd have to guess so, my lord. I cannot be sure, however. Should you desire it, I can order a team of cursebreakers to compare the wards, assuming, of course, we can find the legendary Chamber of Secrets."

"No, it doesn't really matter." Harry muttered. "What else can you tell me about Demonsouls?"

"Unfortunately, I am unaware of all of the characteristics of the Demonsoul. I would have to suggest that you search the bookstores in the Alley. One of them may have a tome that contains the information you seek."

"Thank you. Now, could you get someone to take me down to my vault? I need to get some gold."

"My lord, I believe that you possess multiple vaults. Because of your change, you can now access the Potter Family vault. In addition, because of your awakening, you are entitled to a new vault. In fact, you have access to our absolute highest-level vault, vault #1. The Potter Family vault is number 17. Of course, you still have your trust vault, but…"

"Can you move the funds from my trust vault to the Potter Family vault? I'd like to see both new vaults."

"Of course, my lord. I will take you to both vaults myself."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"It is my honor, my lord."

* * *

It had been almost an hour to get deep enough to get to Vault #17. Along the way, Harry had seen almost a dozen dragons, along with other extremely dangerous creatures. The Potter Family vault was filled with gold. Harry couldn't even count the amount of gold within the vault. There were two additional rooms in the massive vault. One held documents, portraying the various holdings that the House of Potter had. The other contained magical treasures. Harry took a quick inventory of all three rooms, getting a general idea of their contents.

Harry went to fill his bag with gold when Ragnok commented "We could supply you with something similar to a muggle debit card that would function for both magical and non-magical transactions."

Harry nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. It might be a good idea to have some gold too."

"Of course. We will create a special wallet that you can use to draw you gold directly from your vault."

"Excellent. Now, let's go have a look at that vault #1."

* * *

Despite the fact that they were only sixteen vaults away, it had taken almost forty-five minutes to get to the vault, because of the difference in depth. This door was sealed, even tighter than any other vault he'd seen. There was no visible way in.

"My lord, you must place a drop of blood onto the door, in order to attune it to yourself. After that, if it recognizes you, then you will have access."

Harry sighed. A sudden blade of darkness surged out of the shadows and cut into his finger, making a shallow gash. He walked over to the door and allowed a single drop of blood to fall. The door blazed, literally turning into pure energy for a moment. Then, it returned to normal and opened up. Inside, was a treasure beyond imagination. The entrance was filled with amazing fortunes within. It had far more gold than the Potter vault, especially since it was far larger. There were many rooms within the vault, holding amazing things. Some rooms held magical treasures, ritual resources, or potion materials. Others held actual magical powers or power boosters. Harry examined each of the rooms and understood most of what was within. However, there was one room that he wasn't sure about.

"Ragnok. What is this room?"

Because of the goblin's position as head of Gringotts, he instantly knew what was contained within. "My lord, this room contains ancient creatures that have long been extinct. Each creature within is a demon, waiting to be born. Each of them is contained in one of these crystals."

"How do I release them?" Harry wondered. "And which one?"

"You will be drawn to one. Simply touch it and infuse it with your magic. The creature will be released and it will bond with you." He paused. "Forgive me, my lord, but I must offer this piece of unrequested advice. The majority of the creatures within this chamber are here to fight for you, should it be necessary. I would advise you to release the one that you are most suited to, then save the rest. I am sure that you will know when it is time to release them."

"Very well." Harry said, understanding.

Harry closed his eyes, his powers stretching. Then, he opened them and a violet crystal began to glow. He walked over to it and, after a moment's hesitation, touched it. It glowed brightly, before turning into shadows. The shadows coalesced into a thin black and gold form. He looked down at the dark serpent. He extended a hand to pick it up, but was surprised when it grew wings and flew into his hand. It coiled itself around his arm, rubbing its scales against his flesh as the wings retracted. Harry thought that he heard it purring, almost like a cat.

"What are you?" Harry wondered aloud, scratching it on the back of its head with his finger. He felt a strong connection to the serpent.

"Tha- that's an Ouroboros!" The goblin stuttered, forgetting himself.

"I thought that those were snakes that swallowed their own tails?"

"No, they are demonic serpents far more powerful than any other. The legends of snakes that swallow their own tails are because when an Ouroboros forms a circle with their entire being, they have the power to create a portal to anywhere it desires. They are connected to the realms of darkness and have amazing powers. They are also immortal. They have been called the demonic phoenixes, in ancient times when they still roamed the earth."

"Really?"

"Yes, but they were killed because they were the most powerful creatures, not to mention incredibly powerful. A single Ouroboros could kill a full-grown dragon with a single strike."

"And this is my familiar." Harry stated, his finger still scratching the snake, who reveled in the attention. It recognized that Harry was its master, and, because of his demonic power, worshipped him.

"Y-yes, my lord. It will tell you its name when it has grown a bit more."

Harry could feel his hunger returning, feeling a faint echo of a similar hunger as well. The Ouroboros seemed to need to feed as he did.

"Give me a way to access this vault without needing to go through normal channels." Harry demanded. The goblin looked around and picked up something from a nearby ledge. Ragnok handed him a small metal ring, that looked like an Ouroboros.

"Simply will yourself here." Ragnok said, frightened. "It will allow you to bypass wards, not that they could hamper you in any case. It also functions as a magical focus and has other abilities."

Harry didn't reply and simply vanished. The goblin rushed out of the room, barely getting out of the closing door.

Harry warped into Knockturn Alley. He saw a man in a side alley. He had the signs of a werewolf and bore a cursed soul. He had killed or turned many people. Harry had no remorse as he sent his new familiar out. It grew, binding the werewolf. It bit him in the neck. The poison would kill him in seconds, and even phoenix tears would not have saved him for more than a minute. Before he could die, however, Harry smashed his hand into the man's chest and ripped his heart from his chest. Harry squeezed until it burst. The poison had consumed him even as his heart was destroyed. Harry didn't bother getting rid of the corpse, he merely drank in the man's life force and magic, sparing some for his new familiar, which had released the werewolf and was now slithering around Harry's arm.

* * *

He arrived at Platform 9 ¾ and ignored the calls of people around him, including a certain redheaded family as he made his way onto the Hogwarts Express. He hefted his new trunk with one hand and tossed it onto the luggage area of an empty compartment. He sat back and simply waited.

"**I can feel your anxiousness, Mas- Harry. What's wrong?**" A voice asked. Harry had told him repeatedly not to call him by a title.

Harry sighed and scratched the small snake on his arm. "**It's nothing, Ascelon. I was just thinking about my friend. I don't know what she will do when she gets here.**"

"**What do you mean?**"

"**At the end of the last year, I kind of… kissed her. She seemed alright with it, but I'm not really sure what she'll say after the summer.**"

"**She'll say what you want her to say, or she won't live to regret it.**"

"**No, you are never to harm her, no matter what. Understood?**" Harry demanded. He wasn't angry, he just wanted to make sure that Ascelon understood.

"**Of course, Harry. As you wish.**" The mythical creature understood that the girl, whoever she was, was completely off limits, as far as it was concerned. Now, other people, they were another thing altogether. Anyone who bothered Harry would find themselves in a world of pain.

The doors swung open. Harry saw red, both figuratively and literally. "Harry!" A voice said, excited. "Hey, Harry." Said another.

_Is this the girl? Who is this boy? _Ascelon asked Harry, switching to non-verbal communication.

_No! The girl is someone completely different, although it appears that she has a crush on me. Love potions won't work on me anymore, right? The boy was once my friend, until I was able to read his thoughts and found out that he was only my friend because he wanted to mooch off of my fame. _

_Ah, yes. You were attacked by the false Snakelord's Heir and you defeated him._

_Snakelord's Heir?_

_The one that you call Voldemort. He believes himself to be the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. _

_What do you mean, believes? He is the heir. Even Salazar's basilisk knew it. _

_Nope. He's related by blood to Salazar, but he is not the Heir of the Snakelord. Actually, you are his Heir, by gift of power. _

_What do you mean? How can I be the Heir of Slytherin?_

_You were born with his gift, despite the fact that you have no relation to him and share blood with Godric Gryffindor. _

_Oh. So-_

"Harry? Are you there?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry." Harry muttered. He didn't like the Weasleys much anymore, after seeing the selfishness in Ron's mind. However, he didn't know about the rest of the family. His powers hadn't been developed enough to get a good look at the rest of the family.

"What did you do this summer?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry said. He had decided to be civil with him, but he wouldn't make the mistake of trusting him again. He didn't really want to give away the fact that he now held a Demonsoul, well, not to most people anyway.

"Harry? Something seems different about you…"

"I'd just like to be alone." He said it perfectly calmly. However, he reached into both of their spirits and planted a seed of his demonic power inside of them both. Then, he triggered them both, forcing them to leave.

_Good call. I don't think that either of them actually care about you._

_No kidding. I wonder where Hermione is…_

_By Hermione, do you mean the girl with brown hair that's getting onto the train who has an extremely strong resonance with you?_

_Resonance? _

_It means that the two of you have a soul bond, or the potential for one at least._

_Soul bond…_ Harry mused. But before he could think about it for long, the door to his compartment opened. A brunette girl walked into the room and looked at him. She blushed.

Harry smiled. "Hi, Hermione."

"H-Harry!" She stuttered.

"How are you?" He asked her with a smile.

"Um… I'm alright. How was your summer?"

"It was… interesting. How about you?"

"Nothing special."

"Did you think about what happened at the end of the last year?"

"Um- um- I…"

"**Nice tact, Harry.**" Ascelon hissed.

"What was that, Harry?" Hermione asked. Of course, she couldn't understand what he said.

"Oh… um… nothing." He muttered. _Shut up, Ascelon._

_My apologies, Harry._

"O…k… Whatever. Um… about what happened last time…"

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything."

"No, I'd love to be your girlfriend. I'd already made up my mind long before the moment you… kissed me. I've always… liked you. I just didn't think that I was worthy of you."

"Never doubt your own worth, Hermione. If anything, I'm not worthy of you."

"What are you talking about, Harry? You're the Boy-Who-Lived, not to mention an…" _extremely hot guy with eyes that see straight into the soul._ He knew that she didn't say anything, but she was broadcasting her thoughts so loud it was like she was screaming.

"Hmm… So that's what you think?" Harry asked her with a smirk. "I heard what you just thought loud and clear." She blushed so red that the color of her face put the famous Weasley hair to shame.

"How did you learn to read thoughts?"

"Long story. I need you to swear not to tell anyone."

"A magical oath?"

"No, I trust you. If you say you won't tell anyone, I believe you."

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "Thank you, Harry. I won't tell anyone anything."

Then, he told her everything. By the time he was finished, the trip was about halfway done. Hermione was excited.

"Wow! Is that really true? You're a demon king or something? That's awesome!"

"I'm not quite sure what the power actually means, but essentially, yes. Oh, and this is Ascelon, my familiar." Ascelon grew wings and flew over to her.

"What is it?" She asked, fascinated by the snake.

"HE is an Ouroboros. Apparently, just about everything we think we know about them is totally bogus. The only reason that people believe that an Ouroboros is a snake that eats its own tail is because if it does form a complete circle, it can create a portal to anywhere it desires. Ascelon here is probably the most powerful magical creature on the planet."

"Incredible." She muttered as she stroked Ascelon, who purred in her hands. "Oh, that reminds me!" Ascelon returned to me as she got up and picked up a small basket. Inside was a very large cat.

"A half-kneazle? Looks pretty beat up." Harry muttered.

"His name's Crookshanks. Apparently, no one wanted him. I think that he's the greatest, isn't that right?" She said with a smile, petting her small tiger.

Harry laughed. "Ascelon could take him easily." Crookshanks looked offended. "You know it's true." He told the cat. When it still looked annoyed, Ascelon hissed and the cat curled up, suddenly eager to be away from the serpent.

"**Annoying four-legged furball.**" Ascelon said with glee.

"**Oh, play nice.**" Harry chided.

"**Do I have to?**"

"**No, not really. Just don't really hurt him.**"

"**Fine.**" Ascelon said with a wicked tone.

"Harry, um, I don't speak Parseltongue." Hermione interjected.

"Oh, right. Basically, I was telling him to be nice."

"And?"

"He won't kill your cat. Beyond that… well, he likes to play."

"You could make him leave Crookshanks alone." She pointed out.

"True, but why would I want to do that?" He asked slyly.

Hermione grinned. "I can think of a few good reasons." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Fine." Harry said with a smile. "He won't bother your damn cat." After that comment, Crookshanks growled at him. Ascelon grew larger and glared at the cat, making it hide again.

"**If you're that easy to convince, I'm never going to have any fun, am I?**" Ascelon teased.

* * *

**Opinions? This story literally just popped into my head. I guess it's the stress of exams. I just start thinking about anything else. **

**I'm not sure what I think about how it turned out, but I really like the idea. If I get a lot of bad reviews, I'll change it, but if not I'll keep it as it is. I'm always open to suggestions.**

**Just so everyone knows, Harry isn't going to be as massively over powered as he is my other stories. His Demonsoul gives him new powers, but does have drawbacks, as I'm sure most of you have noticed. Of course, these are only the tip of the iceberg. **

**Oh, and I know that Hedwig is supposed to be Harry's familiar, but I decided to make a new one for him. If I decide to put Hedwig in here, which I probably won't, she'll probably just be a post owl.**

**Review please!**


	2. Nightmare

**There are a couple reasons for this, but I've changed the story from a Harry/Hermione to a Harry/Hermione and Harem. I say both because Hermione will probably be in here a lot more than any other girl, despite Harry having a harem. If people really despise this idea, let me know. If enough people hate it, I might switch it back.**

**The reason that he was only interested in Hermione earlier will be explained, but not for a while. It'll need to wait for certain characters to enter the story. There are a few possibilities as to who will explain it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Nightmare

The ride had been going smoothly when the train suddenly stopped. Hermione felt a chill and held on to Harry. The windows had begun to frost over and Harry felt something at the back of his mind, even as a shadow drifted past the glass.

"**Harry, a demon approaches."** Ascelon hissed.

"**Demon? What demon? Is that what stopped the train?"**

"**There are many Demons coming. They are Demons of the Mind branch. These particular Demons are known as Nightmare Demons, who go by the name Dementor now."**

"**A Dementor…"**

"What is it?" Hermione asked, shivering.

"Apparently, a group of Dementors are searching the train." Hermione gasped.

"Dementors? But those are the guards of Azkaban… why would they search the Express? This is horrible! They suck the happiness out of everyone they're near."

It was then that the door to the compartment opened and a hooded figure entered. Hermione screamed and clutched at her head. Apparently, Harry was immune to their ability.

"Begone!" Harry ordered. The thing began to turn before it flinched, something around its neck glowing, and continued onward. "Fine then." He raised his right hand, the one with the golden Ouroboros ring on the index finger. Ragnok had said that it could function just like a wand, and he didn't want to reveal his Demonsoul powers. _"Stupefy!" _He declared. But nothing happened.

"What?" He wondered, confused. But the Dementor was still approaching and Hermione was screaming even louder.

_How do I stop it?! _Harry panicked. _I can't use magic? Fine then._ Shadows swirled as he began to activate his powers. However, before he did anything, Ascelon leapt from his outstretched arm, growing until he was ten times his usual size. He wrapped around the cloaked figure and dragged it backward. Then, he sank his fangs into the Demon and, seconds later, nothing was left but an old cloak.

Hermione stopped screaming, but was still shaking, near comatose for some reason. Harry pulled her closer. Ascelon shrank back to normal size and slithered over to Harry.

"**It seems that your human magical core no longer exists. You must rely on your new Demon core."**

"**Demon core?" **Harry didn't know anything about having a new magical core.

"**Yes. Your transformation granted you a new type of magic that is far more powerful than any amount of human magic. However, you must learn to use Demon spells, rather than those of humans."**

"**That'll be a pain. What am I supposed to do about class?"**

"**I am sure that there is no feat that any human can perform that you cannot replicate. You will simply need to tap into your actual powers, until you are able to shape the Demon magic."**

"**Alright, so basically, you're saying that I can use my powers to simulate the effects of normal spells, until I can perform the Demonic equivalents?"**

"**Exactly. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. I do not have a great deal of energy, since I have not yet reached a certain level of power."**

Then, Harry had a thought. **"You need to feed to grow stronger, right? How does a thousand-year-old basilisk sound?"**

"**Delicious. Basilisks are actually lesser mutations of a descendent of the Ouroboros. It will be quite helpful towards regaining my power, as well as accelerating your growth. Thank you, Harry."**

"**No problem."**

As Ascelon curled up around Harry's arm, Harry saw a glint of red on his ring. He raised it up and saw that one of the Ouroboros' eyes had lit up. He was surprised to see three sets of eyes on the tiny snake ring. Ascelon only had two, and he knew that normal Ouroboros' only had two as well, although they could gain more if they desired it. Somehow, he knew that the six eyes were measuring his level of Demonic development. When all six had lit up, he would be able to use his new magic.

Harry shook Hermione's arm. "Are you all right? Hermione!" Her eyes flickered open.

"H-H-Harry? What happened? I saw the Dementor and something just… it was like something inside of me went dark."

"Ascelon." He indicated his arm. "My Ouroboros familiar, in case you don't remember, enlarged, keeping it back, then bit it. The thing is gone. Its cloak is all that's left."

"Good." She said, then she realized something. "But physical attacks shouldn't work on a Dementor! Only something called a Patronus Charm can work."

"I guess that the rule doesn't apply to Ascelon." Harry said with a shrug.

[

Finally, the train came to the correct stop. As they got off, Harry saw a disheveled looking man looking around. Then, the man looked at him and gasped.

"James?" He asked in wonder. "No. Those're Lily's eyes…"

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"I'm sorry. You must be Harry. My name is Remus Lupin. I was one of your father's closest friends at Hogwarts. I don't expect that you would remember me, but, around you, but your father only referred to me as 'Uncle Moony'" He said with a chuckle.

"Wait a sec…" Harry thought for a second. "That's right! I remember hearing that before!"

"What?" Hermione asked, interested. "How can you remember something from that long ago?"

Harry shrugged. "My memory's been getting better lately." He reminded her. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, right. But what are you doing here, Mr. Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"I am here as the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Lupin explained.

[

Harry was bored out of his mind at the feast, since he didn't need to eat. His hunger couldn't be satiated by food. And speaking of food, he wanted to head down to the Chamber of Secrets. He spent the feast looking at the girls all around him. He'd been surprised to find that he was more… interested in them than he'd ever been before. He watched them as he sat through the rest of the feast and the headmaster's speech. He was surprised and happy to hear that Hagrid was the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. He also wanted to talk to McGonagall about changing his classes. After some magical study over the summer, he had decided that Arithmancy and Runes would be a good idea to take. Being able to calculate spells and use runes would be very helpful skills. Besides, he'd looked at the Divination textbook and, frankly, it looked like bullshit.

After the feast, he went up to talk to McGonagall about changing his classes. She had accepted his decisions, altering his schedule then and there. He'd smiled when he'd seen that he was sharing every class with Hermione. She had decided not to take Divination as well, and she'd changed her mind about Muggle Studies, since it would be an utterly pathetic course. The textbook hadn't barely mentioned computers, let alone the internet. After they'd gotten their schedules and the password to Gryffindor Tower, the two had decided to head to the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione wanted to accompany Harry, since she'd never seen the Chamber.

They'd gotten to Myrtle's bathroom and Harry had been about to open the Chamber entrance when Ascelon had hissed.

"**Open for the Heir of Slytherin!"**

Instantly, the entrance opened. This time, however, there were stairs that led down into the ancient Chamber. The stairs were completely clean and well lit.

"Wow! I thought you said it was a really grimy slide?" Hermione asked.

"It was." Harry looked at Ascelon. **"What did you do?"**

"**Open the Chamber for you." **Ascelon replied drolly.

"**But I-"**

"**Do you really think that Salazar Slytherin slid down that slide to get to his chamber?"**

"**I guess not."**

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

He shook his head. "I've got to find a way to give you Parseltongue. Ascelon was just reminding me what a snob Salazar was."

"**Hey! I didn't say that!"**

Harry chuckled. "Nah, he just said that Salazar wouldn't have gone down a slide to get to the Chamber."

Hermione laughed. "True. Well, let's go."

[

Harry chuckled as Ascelon quickly devoured the massive snake, growing larger than Slytherin's basilisk had been in order to consume it. Once it was done, Ascelon shrank back down and slithered over to Harry, who could feel the new power in him. Ascelon flew up around Harry's arm.

"**Tasty!"**

Harry laughed again. **"I can't say I ever expected anyone to say that about a basilisk."**

Somehow, Ascelon managed to make a snake look affronted. **"Obviously you never met anyone like me before."**

"**You can say that again." **Harry laughed. He felt like he was in a constant high, mainly because of all of the death and darkness that were still present in this Chamber. He had been consuming so much of it that he could actually feel his power growing. Two more lights, blue and green, had appeared on his ring. He was halfway there.

"Wow!" Hermione said, walking over to Harry. "You should come see this."

Harry shrugged. "Alright." He followed her into a hidden alcove. Inside was a fantastic library that was filled with equipment as well as hundreds of books. It looked like it was Slytherin's laboratory or private quarters.

"I know!" Hermione said, seeing his amazed expression. "Unfortunately, I can't seem to get in." Even though she was walking into a doorway, it was like she was walking into a wall for all the good it was doing her. "I've never even heard of wards like this before."

"**You try, Harry." **Ascelon said, having finished his meal. He was much larger now, both in size and magical power. He shrank down back to a size slightly larger than his original size, so that he would still be able to travel around with Harry.

Harry shrugged and tried walking into the lab. He felt a pleasant heat as the wards vanished and he stepped into the lab. Somehow, he instantly knew where everything was. He knew every book in the room and where each was. There was a smaller cupboard where dozens of extremely rare potion ingredients had been stored in stasis. Harry somehow had all of Slytherin's potions knowledge, allowing him to know every single use of the ingredients.

"Incredible." Hermione said as she looked around the room. Apparently, when Harry had entered the room, he'd dispelled the wards. "I've never even heard of any of these books." She looked like she was in paradise.

"Not now." Harry told her, grabbing her shoulder. "We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower before anyone notices we're gone."

"Fine." Hermione sulked, or tried to. Her eyes had glazed over the moment that Harry had touched her.

The moment Harry exited the room, the wards were back in place, ensuring that Slytherin's lab remained protected.

[

On their way back to the Tower, they'd been accosted by Draco Malfoy and his two goons. "Missed you on the train, Potter." Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Yeah." Harry muttered. "You were too busy cowering in fear to come and bother me."

"What was that?" Draco asked, angry. Potter dared to insult him. It hadn't been the first time, but something seemed different about the Boy-Who-Lived. "How dare you insult me, Potter! I see you've gotten together with the Mudblood. Good for you. One piece of filth deserves another."

Harry didn't lower himself to give the blond boy a verbal response. Instead, he smashed his fingers into the boy's right elbow, completely destroying it. A single strike to the temple had disabled his two idiotic bodyguards. Draco had screamed as he clutched his arm, while Crabbe and Goyle were unconscious on the ground. Harry had simply escorted Hermione around the three boys and led her up to the dorm.

[

They'd made it to bed without incident. However, something had happened not long after midnight. Something had pulled aside his curtains. There were about two-dozen girls in the third-year boys dorm room. Harry recognized them all as being the girls that he'd checked out during the feast. Hermione was the closest, and she was staring at him with adoration. Most of them were in states of advanced undress, while a few were completely nude.

"Hello Harry." They chorused.

"This is… unexpected." Harry muttered, trying to hide the tent in his pants. "What are you all doing here?"

"We've come for you, Master."

"Master? What the fuck?" Harry wondered. He looked at his wrist.

"**What's going on, Ascelon?"** Harry asked the serpent.

It almost looked like the Ouroboros was smirking. **"I don't know, Master. What, you expect me to know everything?"**

**  
"Lie to me," **Harry warned **"And I'll throw you into the lake after sealing you into this body."**

Ascelon shivered. Swimming was never much fun. **"Fine. I **_**believe**_** that you have an extremely active charm, much like that of a Veela, save that yours is stronger and much harder to control, at least on those you find attractive, anyway. It was rumored that those in possession of a Master Demonsoul were utterly irresistible to those of the opposite sex." **Ascelon gave another snake smirk. **"I believe that you will quickly end up with a sizable harem. Which is good, because your physical needs will be greatly enhanced."**

Harry knew that Ascelon was cracking up at him. So, what, he would now be enslaving anyone he finds attractive. Hmm… Having a harem would be interested. What did Ascelon mean when he said his physical needs would be enhanced? He was definitely aroused, which would have explained the pain in his pants.

Before he could think of anything else, Harry was surprised to see the door swing open. A unkempt man with a long knife stood in the entrance to the dorm. Several of the girls screamed. It was a good thing that he'd used his powers to place something like silencing charms on the other beds.

"Sirius Black!" A girl he recognized as being Parvati Patil's twin, Padma, shrieked.

"Harry, run!" Hermione shouted.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, confused. "Harry Potter?"

"Sirius Black. You betrayed my parents. I'm going to kill you!" Harry screamed. A pulse of black lightning immobilized the man while Harry leapt over the crowd of girls, black energy forming claws at the end of his fingers. He positioned his hand over the man's chest, above his heart.

"Wait! Harry! I don't deny that it's my fault, but you should know the whole story!" Black shouted, struggling against Harry's power.

"What story? You were their Secret Keeper!" Harry spat. He had learned the whole story from Remus on their way to the castle.

"No! I convinced them to switch to another friend, since I was too obvious. Unfortunately, he was the spy! Peter Pettigrew has been free all of these years while I rotted in Azkaban!" He somehow managed to break the binding and ripped the wand from the nearest girl's grasp. Susan Bones glared at him indignantly, but was too scared of the man to fight for her wand.

"ACCIO PETER PETTIGREW!" He roared. Scabbers erupted from Ron's bed, squeaking as he flew into Sirius's hand. "This, Harry, is your parents' betrayer." He pointed the wand at the fat grey rat. A flash of light later, and a short fat man cowered in fear on the floor.

"Girls?" Harry said with a growl. "Do me a favor and bind him." More than twenty wands were raised to fire out a swarm of ropes and _Petrificus_ charms. "Thank you." Wanded magic was more constant at the moment. It seemed that his power was less effective when he was tired.

He stalked over to the cowering man.

"H-hello, Harry. You look just like your fa-"

"Shut up." Harry snarled, barely managing to stop himself from reducing the man to dust. He had instantly known that Sirius had been telling the truth. Demon mind magic could be very helpful. "You killed them. They were your friends, and you…!" Flames burst from him, smashing into the man's right arm, instantly incinerating it. He ignored the man's screams while the girls just glared at the Death Eater.

"Thank you for believing me, Harry." Sirius said. "Now, let's kill him and get it over with." He raised Susan's wand. Before he could do anything, Ascelon snapped out and knocked it back to Susan.

"**Are you an idiot?! If you kill him, you'll never be cleared!"** Harry translated for the non-Parseltongue speakers.

"True." Sirius muttered. "We'll bring him to the Ministry, then you can leave those muggles and we can live together!" Even as he said the words, a bolt of orange flame smashed into Pettigrew, reducing him to dust.

"NO!" Sirius screamed as Harry started looking around. The girls were shrieking at the sight until he told them to shut up. He was furious enough without having to deal with their screams. He may not have to deal with the Dursleys' cruelty anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't want a family. Someone had done this. When he found whoever it was, they were going to wish they'd never been born.

* * *

**Suggestions? I'm accelerating this year, just because not much tends to happen in 3rd year and I want to get it over with. Not sure why that is. 4th year is always fun.**

**I wonder if anyone can guess who killed Pettigrew? Just so everyone knows, the same person will probably be responsible for the death of Sirius. Harry's going to get pushed over the edge. As much as I like Sirius, hurting him the best way to truly piss Harry off. **

**Opinions? Suggestions? Like it? Hate it? I need comments, because I'm not a hundred percent sure how this is going, or if I should continue along this thread.**


End file.
